1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dealing system which electronically performs matching processing of information on transaction orders placed by order side customers and information on transaction orders placed by hit side customers so as to establish transactions. The present invention relates to an electronic dealing system which increases the probability of establishment of transactions.
In electronic dealing systems which handle foreign exchange etc., matching processing is performed electronically between information on transaction orders placed by the order side customers and information on transaction orders placed by the hit side customers so as to establish transactions. To make such an electronic dealing system practical, it is necessary to construct it so as to increase the probability of establishment of transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As explained in detail later, in a conventional electronic dealing system, no positive means is provided for increasing the probability of establishment of transactions, so while an order for a transaction might remain on the electronic market as is for a long period of time, it would be left standing there. Further, no means has been provided for finding other methods for establishing transactions when transactions have failed to be established.
Due to this, conventional electronic dealing systems suffered from the problem of a low probability of establishment of transactions.